


In The Bleak Midwinter

by Judyku



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judyku/pseuds/Judyku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lipstick on his collar told a tale on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Bleak Midwinter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to Strom and Solo for helping me as much as they have. Love you both xxxxx

Title: In The Bleak Midwinter  
Author: Sunscorched/Judyku  
Email: Miss_Incognito4@live.co.uk  
Rating: R  
Category: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Content: Chloe/Oliver  
Summary: Lipstick on his collar told a tale on her.  
Warning: Contains sexual assault.  
Disclaimer: I own nixies.  
Distribution: This place, my place, the Chlollie LJ comm.  
Notes: There are no words to express my gratitude for Strom and Solo for their help. Without it, this would never have been written. THANK YOU!!!

Oliver poked his head round the door, looked both ways until satisfied the coast was clear. He snuck inside on tip toes just to be extra certain his presence wouldn't be detected.

Breaking into high security buildings? Easy peesy. Steal jewels and top secret files? Did that yesterday. Zip his way across Metropolis? No sweat. Knock out seven CIA trained security guards? Yawn.

Hide presents from Chloe Sullivan? Panic.

He wrapped his arms around the bottom of his sweater to keep the newly delivered gifts from being discovered and oh so carefully inched his way across the apartment, hoping he'd make it to the safe.

Okay, so stashing Christmas presents in a secret safe bought for this purpose was a tad extreme, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Okay, so buying a safe to hide presents was slightly more than extreme, but again. Desperate times and measures.

Christ, he was so close to it he could smell the solid lead and feel the buttons. Just a few more steps and voila. Homerun was hit.

"She'll never know..." Oliver quickly punched in the number, then pressed his left thumb on the fingerprint recognition pad, closely followed by putting his eye near the retina scanner, and finally was the breathalyser.

Maybe he had gone overboard on the security designs, but he found it kinda cool. Made him feel like James Bond.

Brown eyes peered over first his left shoulder, then his right. "Name's Queen," he mimicked Connery. "Oliver Queen, lishunsh to kill."

Oh, he could so be James Bond.

As quickly and as quietly as he'd break in to somewhere he shouldn't, he snatched the three parcels from under his sweater and stuff them haphazardly into the safe. He only breathed a sigh of relief after it was firmly shut and he was standing innocently on the other side of the room, feeling mightily proud of himself for a job well done.

There. All presents were now well and truly away from prying eyes. "This calls for a beer," he said to himself, still smiling smugly. "Chloe always rewards me with a beer after a tough job. Wouldn't be fair to break tradition..."

Oliver paused on his way to the fridge. "Damn," he breathed. The job wasn't over until the fat lady sang. Or in this case, Chloe was out of the house so he could wrap.

His fingers tap-tap-tapped against his thigh as he went over ways to get Chloe out of the house for a few hours.

What could make a woman leave the house without rousing her suspicions?

"Hmm..." Oliver pursed his lips. He'd give her his credit card and tell her to go shopping, but he'd scream if he saw one more novelty gadget.

Like that damn toaster that also boiled eggs... Okay, so that was pretty damn handy, but the ninja cookie cutters were... Okay, they were pretty awesome, too, but a Sarah Palin who cracked nuts with her thighs? Not awesome.

No matter how much he tried to hide it, it would always end up right back on the kitchen counter. The damn thing was gonna haunt him for the rest of his life.

Damn woman had so many pairs of shoes, it was unreal. Most of his previous women wanted the very best designer labels, but Chloe? Oh no. Not Chloe. She bought her shoes from fetish shops. "But Ollie," he mimicked. "They have more choice and they're cheaper than Prada."

At least the credit card statement was discreet.

"A-ha!" Oliver snapped his fingers and the light bulb above his head sparked to life. "What appeals to girls more than other girls? Nothing! That's what. Nothing!"

Now who, apart from Lois, shared a love of all things fetish footwear?

Zatanna. That's who.

"Man, I am _so_ good!" He nodded smugly to himself, and then started whispering. "Zatanna... Zatanna... Yoohoo... Come to me, oh little magic one," and waved his hands over an imaginary cauldron.

"Little magic one? Seriously, Oliver."

Why couldn't he just pick up a phone like everyone else? He always made her seem like Houdini.

Zatanna shook her head. "So what can I do for you, oh tall rich one?" What the hell did Chloe see in him?

Oliver beamed at her. "You can get Chloe outta the house for a couple of hours."

Perfectly shaped eyebrow arched high. "Excuse me?"

Brown eyes rolled. "Look, I need her out of the house so I can wrap her presents."

"Only if you tell me what you got her."

He opened his mouth to reveal his secrets, but stopped short and wagged a finger at her. "You almost had me there, Zee. Tell you what I got her. Like I'd fall for that one."

Zatanna frowned in confusion. "What one?"

Oliver smiled condescendingly at her. "Zee, Zee, Zee," he sighed indulgently. "You know what one. I tell you what Chloe has for Christmas, you tell Chloe what she has for Christmas, and there'll be fake surprise."

"As it happens, that wasn't my plan."

Oliver's brows met as he stared at her suspiciously. "It wasn't?"

Zatanna shook her head.

Huh.

He grinned like a six year old and bounced on the spot, pleased he could finally tell someone. "I got her these slippers..."

"Slippers?" She asked in surprise. "You bought your girlfriend slippers?"

Was he an idiot?

"Of course I got her slippers!" He defended. "Her and Lois. Matching bunny ones, too!"

Zatanna wondered if there was a way she could travel back in time so she could watch Oliver buy bunny slippers. "Okay, so we've covered the slippers. Did you get her anything exciting? Like a dressing gown and flannel pyjamas?"

"She likes her dressing gowns..." Oliver began, and then shook his head. "No, I didn't get her a dressing gown and flannel pyjamas. She'd kill me if I got her flannel. She prefers cotton..."

She gave him a round of applause. "Chloe's really living the life of a Queen. You have anything exciting?"

"Your idea of exciting and Chloe's idea of exciting are two very different things."

Zatanna smirked in a way that told he really did not want to know the meaning of. "True," she half purred while violet eyes gleamed. "But we're both still women, Oliver. Slippers just won't make the grade."

Her smirk turned downright evil as she moved her mouth close to her shoulder. "Wouldn't you say, Chloe?"

"What?" Oliver yelled in outrage.

She laughed. "Oh relax, you fool. I'm just kidding."

"I don't believe you..." He stared at the spot she spoke too until satisfied there was no communication device. "That wasn't funny."

"It really was."

"What was and wasn't funny?" Chloe asked as she closed the door behind her, only to pause at the sight of a grinning magician and frowning billionaire. "Let's pretend I didn't ask. What's going on?"

Oliver hoped she hadn't heard anything. "Zee's swung by to host a ladies Christmas night out. Haven't you, Zee?"

Zatanna made no secret of rolling her eyes, a move that gave Chloe a working knowledge of what was going on. "Yes, Chloe. Are you available for a few hours?"

"Well, I was hoping for a night with Ollie, but if you don't mind taking a rain check?"

He inwardly grinned. "Course I don't," he said, hoping he wasn't coming off as too eager. "Why don't you see if Courtney wants to go, too? I can call to your favourite restaurant, pull some strings, and get you gals the best table in the house..."

Chloe shared a look with Zatanna which clearly said _aren't we lucky girls_? She switched her attention back to Oliver. "That's very generous of you. Thank you."

The dry humour sailed right over his head and he shrugged away her gratitude. "You don't have to say thanks, Tower. You know I like treating you."

Quick to stop anything that would burn her eyes, Zatanna spoke up. "Great," she exclaimed. "Chloe and I will go make ourselves up, you pull your strings."

Oliver watched the girls go into the bedroom before rubbing his hands together gleefully. "I am so the man."

 **XOXOXO**

This, he decided, was the epitome of Christmas.

Mr. Crosby in the background, room lit by pretty little tree lights, good bottle of scotch, his most comfy pair of sweats, favourite t-shirt, presents laid out in front of him, ready and waiting to be wrapped...

Oliver took a sip of the 30 year old whisky, relished in the warmth that set up camp in his stomach. "Ahhhh," he sighed. "Time to get started."

He went with something easy first. A nice, little exercise before he worked his way up to the hard stuff. One 32 gigabyte iPod Touch, complete with games and filled with every damn song she owned.

Oliver was about to pick up the wrapping paper when a buzz indicated he had a visitor. "Of course," he muttered to himself as he stood up. Peace and quiet was too much to ask for this close to Christmas.

"Hello?"

"Ya gonna lemme up or lemme freeze to death out here?"

His brows rose in shock. "Dinah?"

 **XOXOXO**

"Of course it is," she replied, exasperated. "What? Didn't your magic screen show you or doesn't work for my presence?"

" _I didn't look at the intercom screen, Dinah, and you know fine well Chloe doesn't work that way_."

He sounded so surprised that she just couldn't help herself. "Who else would it be?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. "Zatanna? Victor? AC?" She couldn't bring herself to say Chloe because his precious little sidekick probably had her own precious little code that let her in.

Of course she did, Dinah mentally smacked herself as Ollie replied. " _They're doing me a favour_."

Oliver and Sully now lived together and ha, what a nice descriptive for Chloe.

Sully.

She sullied everything.

Zatanna wasn't so bad for a second rate magician who always aces up her sleeves, but Stargirl was just that. A girl who had no idea about life at all. While everyone blamed Hall, she knew different.

If Stargirl wanted a life, she'd damn well go and have one, but did she? No. The girl knew where her bread was buttered.

None of them had a damn clue what it was like.

" _You there, Dinah_?"

"Yeah, would peace and quiet be their favour?"

Oliver laughed at the sarcasm. " _I wanted Chloe out of the apartment for a few hours and they helped me do it. On my dime, of course_."

He sounded so damn happy, it was sickening.

"Is that so?"

" _Yeah, I've got stuff I don't want Tower to see if you know what I mean_."

Now wasn't that interesting?

Dinah smirked. "And what would that be, Queen?"

" _Presents," he said. "What else_?"

Her lips tightened into a thin line.

He was paying for everyone to take Sully out just so he could wrap her stupid presents. Everyone but her. "I don't know, Oliver," she snapped. "Maybe you're up there reading emails."

She heard him sigh. " _Those were jokes sent between platonic friends, Dinah_."

Sully had worked her magic on Ollie's sense of humour and she rolled her eyes as she wondered who to feel sorry for. Oliver for being a pussy or Chloe for being Chloe.

She needed to take a different route, so she went with what he obviously loved.

A pathetic little girl who needed a man's help to get her through the cold winter night.

"Sorry," Dinah made sure her teeth chattered. "I'm freezing like a damn popsicle out here. Lemme in so I can warm up."

And warm up she would.

" _Come on up, Dinah_."

He sounded so enthusiastic.

Maybe he should be reminded of who he was talking to and maybe he'd be more enthusiastic before the night was out. "On my way. Canary out."

 **XOXOXO**

Oliver pressed the buzzer until he heard the click that said she'd entered, then looked at the zillion presents and the scotch.

Maybe help and company wouldn't be so bad.

He shrugged. "Wonder what Chloe's doing now?"

 **XOXOXO**

"Oh please," Chloe gulped down the last of her wine before continuing. "I know Ollie's bought me slippers."

"Aww," Courtney sighed as she sipped her own glass. "I wish I had a guy to buy me slippers."

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "I just wish I had a guy."

"Bruce still blind?" Chloe asked sympathetically.

"As a bat," the magician replied with a sigh

Courtney giggled. "As a bat. That's funny."

The two older women stared at the young blonde. "Any more for you and you'll be seeing stars."

Courtney blushed as she tried and failed not to giggle. "I get that!"

Zatanna quickly snatched the glass out of her hand and just as quickly swallowed what was left, then looked at the other blonde. "We have a lot of work to do with this one, I'm afraid."

Chloe grinned. "Seems so."

"It's not my fault I'm a light weight," Courtney defended. "Carter watches me like..." she paused for thought. "A hawk."

"Oh, that's bad," Chloe stared at the girl.

"I agree," Zee nodded.

"What? So you guys can make bad jokes, but not me?"

"Yep."

"Yes."

She pulled a face at them. "So, who knows what they're getting from the boys?"

"If they've gone shopping, you mean?" Chloe asked and refilled her glass right to the brim.

"Carter did all of his two months ago," Courtney confessed.

"Carter's different," Zatanna stated. "He has common sense."

"And boring," Chloe added, then, "What? Where's the fun in that?"

"Says the girl who has slippers."

"Hey, I like my slippers, thank you very much. They're very comfy and stop Ollie from whining about my cold feet."

Courtney and Zatanna shared a look. "You're totally cock whipped, Sullivan."

"Excuse me, ladies?" A waiter approached them with a bottle of champagne. "This was bought for you."

All three women went silent until Chloe spoke. "We don't accept gifts from strangers." It was a very dumb and dangerous thing to do in their line of work.

"Aww, Licious, we're hurt..." Came the familiar, albeit drunken voice from behind their table.

"Bart!" Courtney perked up at the sight of him.

Zatanna didn't bat an eye. "Like she said, we don't take gifts from strangers."

The younger girl shrugged. "If you two don't want it, I'll have..."

Chloe was quick to stop it. "Err, no you won't," and grabbed the bubbly. "Thank you, boys, we appreciate it."

A.C popped his head over the chair back. "You ladies are welcome. Wanna come join us?"

"Yeah," Bart agreed and looked to the waiter. "Can we push the tables together?"

"It would help the eyes of this bat if I could see who I've been too blind to see."

Chloe and Courtney laughed out loud at the look on Zatanna's face.

The magician failed by trying to answer her own wishes. "I wish I wasn't here right now."

"Shame," Bruce Wayne said. "I was looking forward to your company, but if you want me to wish you away..."

Everyone looked to Zatanna, who simply looked at Courtney and smiled vindictively. "You might want to wish Courtney away after what's about to pass my lips..."

The girl in question blushed beet red. "You promised," she said, her eyes wide.

Bart grinned and puffed up his chest. "You can sit next to me, Blue Eyes," then glanced at Chloe. "I think we can consider this our break-up, Licious."

"Oh, my heart breaks," Chloe dramatically clutched her heart and held her pose until everyone laughed, then dropped it and laughed herself.

The waiter sighed.

One of these days this group of people would find a new favourite restaurant to rearrange.

 **XOXOXO**

Oliver flopped back against the couch and held his full stomach with both hands. "I gotta tell ya, Di," he stated. "Beer is the drink with which to wash down a super meat feast pizza."

Dinah reached over to grab her own beer before she sat back, one leg curled under her and arm over the sofa back. "Mmmm... Was good, wasn't it?"

He took a large gulp of his and stared up at the ceiling, a tipsy little smile on his face. "This is gonna be a great Christmas, ya know?"

"Is it?" She asked lightly, her fingers so close to his hair; the short strands tickled her skin. "Why is that?"

"Just is," he mumbled, still staring at the ceiling with smile firmly in place. "It's like Chloe and me, ya know? It's our first everything this year and this is the big one. It's a big deal."

"How romantic," Dinah stated and shifted a little closer, made no secret how her body reacted to him. After all, he wasn't the kinda guy who'd be attracted to a shy and retiring wallflower.

 _Or just tiring_ , she thought and smirked. "I'd imagine after living together and working together, you'd be sick of it by now."

Oliver shrugged. "It _is_ hard sometimes, but both of us still have our own space and we respect that."

"And... Is tonight your space?" She asked, because that's how it seemed. He was here all alone while that mousy woman was at Le Chez Renoir with the rest of the team. Out of sight, out of mind and all that jazz.

"No, tonight is I get to wrap presents before Chloe gets to see them night." He grinned again at his victory over the snoopy one and decided he needed to find a Snoopy plushie just for fun.

"Of course," Dinah couldn't stop the snap to her tone. "Chloe. Sweet, little Chloe." She was here and it was still all about that bitch. The bitch who hid behind a computer and still got praise for being a hero when she was nothing of the sort.

Oliver nearly spat his beer out at her words. She obviously didn't know Chloe if that's what she thought. Not that she ever made an effort to get to know Chloe. "Sweet is not something I'd use to describe Chloe. She's anything but sweet, Dinah. Believe me."

"Of course she isn't," she mocked. "So tell me, _Mr. Sullivan_ , what else is so special about Watchtower?" Sure, she was good with tech, but so was Victor. As far as she was concerned, Chloe freaking Sullivan wasn't needed.

He looked to his fellow team mate and frowned. "What do you mean? What's so special about her?"

"What I mean is just that," Dinah sat up, a frown of her own on her face. "What's so special about her that's got you lining up for a white picket fence and two point four children?"

"Whoa, whoa," Oliver copied her and sat up. "We've only just moved in together."

"But that's what you're hoping for, isn't it?"

"Yes, eventually."

"Why her, Oliver? Why not me?"

"What is your problem with Chloe, Dinah?"

She laughed a laugh that was bitter and angry. "What isn't my problem with Chloe," she spat the name out like she had a mouthful of poison. That's what Chloe was. Poison. She did nothing that they couldn't do themselves and still everyone loved her.

Oliver refused to ruin a perfectly good night be getting into it with her. "Look, we've both had a bit to drink and it's getting late and I've still got presents to wrap, so..."

Dinah rose from the sofa and faced the man, placed her hands on his chest, her expression showed how much she enjoyed what she felt. "C'mon, Ollie. Let's just have this night, see what happens..."

He pushed her hands away. "No, Dinah. I'm with Chloe."

"It's just one night," she smiled coyly. "I won't tell if you won't..."

Oliver felt his body tense and forced himself to relax. It was Christmas, he was not gonna ruin it by losing his temper. "I want you to leave now."

How dare he look at her like she something on the bottom of his shoe? Like she was nothing more than dog shit? Anger whirled in her stomach. "What the hell is wrong with you, Queen?"

"Get out, Dinah. Now." He wouldn't tell her twice.

Her eyes narrowed as a loud laugh escaped her throat. "You threatening me?"

"No, I'm not threatening you. I'm telling you."

This time, when hands landed on his chest, they pushed and they pushed hard, and he landed heavily on the sofa. Oliver grabbed her wrists and squeezed tight enough to make her hiss. "Get off me," and he pushed back while trying not to hit her.

He'd never hit a woman in his life and wasn't about to start now, no matter how strong the urge.

Dinah fought right back, struggling to keep him there until she pinned his thighs with hers, straddling him. She had to make him see there were better women than Chloe damn Sullivan. Had to make him see _her_. "You know how good it could be."

He increased the pressure and oh God, her voice was loud when she yelled. "Get the hell off me, Dinah. I swear to hell..." Shit, he forgot how strong she could be.

Oliver twisted his face to the side to avoid her mouth touching his, cringed when he felt lipstick on his cheek. "I love it rough. Bet she doesn't. Bet little miss priss is all missionary and sweet little moans. You need a woman, Ollie. I can give you that."

He tried shoving her off him first, tried twisting her arms up behind her back, tried bucking her off, but the contact made her moan and made him sick.

Disgust ran through his veins as he kept trying, but she just wouldn't let go.

Damn, damn. If Chloe came home now, hell knows what she'd think. Hell knows what she'd do.

"I don't want you. I want Chloe, I love Chloe."

She wanted a man, she got him, and she wanted Oliver Queen. "Will you stop talking about _her_? Why do you always have to talk about _her_?" Chloe was nothing compared to her.

She was moving again and was getting off him. "Just go, Dinah. Please just go."

"Be so good, Ollie..." Dinah shifted down his body and Oliver took the chance. He pushed her off of him and onto the floor, her arms knocked Chloe's presents to the floor. She smiled at the thought of destroying perfect Chloe's perfect little Christmas, so she slammed her hand down on the closest present to her.

She pretended the crunching noise was the sound of an ugly nose being broken.

Oliver cursed at the sight of the smashed ipod and grabbed her by the back of her neck, throwing her away from the rest of the presents before she could get a chance. "I said get out," and had to cover his ears when she screamed at him.

That freaking _hurt_.

And so did a fist.

Wow.

Hardwood flooring may look good, but it made for one helluva trippy landing. Gave a pretty damn nasty headache that made the world go outta focus and blurry round the edges.

He was surprised the apartment could house two seven foot Christmas trees... Was it two seven foot Christmas trees or was it just one with his head playing tricks on him?

The tree had looked gorgeous when they'd finished decorating it. All pretty with tinsel and fairy lights and baubles and things they'd made in grade school. Make that gorgeous and messy. For two people, they sure had a lot of stuff to use and a seven foot tree hadn't seemed big enough.

Wasn't looking so gorgeous now, but that could also be his head playing tricks again. Scratch that. It was his head playing tricks; he knew it was. How else could the blurry fuzz be explained?

Though he knew it wasn't his head playing tricks when it came to the broken present.

The iPod.

Chloe's first present, which he bought on the first of December and the first song added was her first favourite song, Skunk Anansie's Weak.

The first meant a lot of things to Chloe and himself. First Christmas together, first year together, first time living together, first time he felt like a proper man, first time she had someone to have firsts with.

Did Chloe think as much of firsts as he did?

He couldn't say for sure, but he hoped so. He truly hoped she understood the meaning of firsts and maybe he shouldn't have chose 1,1,1,1 for the safe's code. Far too easy for someone like Chloe to figure out.

What he could say for sure was comfy sweats were easy to pull down.

Oliver grabbed the elastic waistband and tried to stop her from pulling his pants down. "Don't. Not right. S'not right. Haveta stop," but she didn't and his head hurt when he tried move away.

"You invited me up, Archer." If the nickname worked for her, then she'd have him no trouble.

"No, not Archer. Not to you. Only Archer to Chloe."

Nails dug into the skin on his stomach. "Stop talking about _her_ ," and the hardwood floor was cold on his ass.

He wanted to cry at the feel of lips moving up and down on him and God, the lipstick was awful.

Too thick, greasy in a way that left a covering on his cock and it wasn't like Chloe's at all. Chloe liked balm. Nice, fruity lipbalm that made her pout taste just like cherries. This wasn't lipbalm, this was sick and disgusting.

Lips didn't feel like the right ones either, yet they were on him and it wasn't good the way they were sucking. Much too fast, almost desperate, too eager, aggressive and not like Chloe at all.

Chloe made him feel like a treat. Some delicious treat that she took her time with. Soft, teasing little licks from a smartass tongue that told him she knew what he liked and how he liked it. Always knew when he was ready for more, but she enjoyed her treat and ignored him when he tried to keep from coming in her mouth.

Oliver felt it and there was nothing he could do bar turn his head to the side as he heaved.

Usually he didn't like throwing up, but it got the lips to leave him alone and he blessed the cool air that replaced the heat of a mouth.

"God," she snapped, voice cut by harsh and angry breathing. "You're pathetic. So hung up on that frump, you can't even get it up."

Good, good. Didn't get hard. Getting hard woulda been a bad thing.

"I try to show you what you're missing and you're still thinking of her. I repeat, you're pathetic."

PVC slid against him as she got up and all he could think about was why women liked wearing that. Sure he wore leather, but his was a properly fitted outfit and good, footsteps were going away from him.

Oliver didn't know how long he lay there, his fingers still holding to the waistband of his pants. "Didn't get hard, didn't get hard, didn't get hard... Good, good. S'not cheating. I didn't cheat."

He slowly sat up and his stomach played elevator and God.

Chloe's presents still weren't wrapped and there was lipstick smeared on his stomach and she was due home any minute.

"Get up," he snapped at himself. "Get up and sort this mess before Chloe comes home."

Oliver rubbed his forehead and hoped the ache in his head would go away, but it didn't. Damn concussions, he thought and went to stand, his hand holding his pants up while he fought the urge to vomit.

He rubbed the back of his head in the hope it would ease the ache, but when he saw the blood on his fingers, he knew it wouldn't. He had a concussion that was here to stay.

"Shit," he used the couch to help himself to his feet and pulled his pants up, only just managing to resist heaving again. He was so damn dizzy, it was unreal.

Chloe, he decided.

Chloe would be home soon and he'd be okay.

 **XOXOXO**

"Oooh..." she stumbled a little as the elevator started its journey up to their penthouse, soothed her frazzled nerves with a drink.

So Zatanna was gonna be pissed when she realised the bubbly had gone walkies, but never mind. Ollie would be impressed with her thieving skills. Of course she'd have to embellish a tad as the facts weren't exciting.

Was waiting until someone looked away and stealing their booze exciting?

"Hmm..." Chloe didn't have time to fall into deep thought as her ride stopped and doors opened. "Santa baby..." she sang in what she hoped was a sulty, seductive tone. "

"You know, Santa was green before Coka Cola turned him red? Well, they made one of the most famous illustrations of Santa wearing red and white in 1913."

She comically hopped on her left foot as she slipped off her right shoe while she gripped her prize. "Honey, I'm home and got us a freebie. If you can keep a secret, I'll tell you I stole it."

No answer.

Huh.

Chloe walked further into the apartment, bottle in one hand and a shoe in the other. "You hear that, Ollie? I'm a petty thief and it's all your fault. Bad influence is what you are. Bad!"

Still nothing.

She frowned. Was he home? "Oliver?"

She hurried through to the lounge area where she found him kneeling on the floor in front of the coffee table, his lips set in thin line and brow furrowed. He didn't appear to know she was there.

Chloe looked closer in case he had on his headphones, but there was no sight of his headphones anywhere. "Ollie? You okay? Ollie?"

Brown eyes were glazed when they finally looked her way.

Concern started to bubble in her stomach as she stepped a little closer. Was that blood on his head... And lipstick on his cheek?

She watched him swallow once, twice, three times before he spoke. "I'm not done yet," his voice a little slurred. "Sorry. I, err... There was a little accident."

Chloe had been around concussions enough to recognise one from a mile away. "Oh, honey," she made a point to keep her tone soft and easy lest she made his head ache and hurried to kneel down next to him.

Oliver gave her a brief smile and reached up, his thumb traced her lips and palm cupped her cheek. "Better with you," he said, his smile a little bigger.

She noticed his wrists looked red, like he'd been tied up or held down, and there were small scratches on his forearms. She said nothing about that or the lipstick on his cheek. A lipstick she would never wear.

He sighed when she returned his gesture and took the opportunity to give the floor a once over, but saw no sign of blood anywhere. "Did you fall over?"

Then wished she hadn't asked.

Brown eyes darkend and that sweet little smile of his faltered. Not a lot, but enough to let her know there was more to it than a simple fall and possible trap under some mistletoe. "I..."

Oliver tensed when Chloe ran her fingers over the scratches on his arm, looked away when she touched his face, closed his eyes when she tried to show the lipstick on her thumb. "What happened, baby?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, Sidekick. Nothing cos I didn't get erect and I didn't ejaculate," and then wished he hadn't said something so damn stupid.

The green eyes he loved were now full of confusion and he just knew she was wondering what the hell had happened while she'd been out. She was supposed to come home, see the presents, yell at him for spending a dumb amount of money on her, then thank him profusely for being such a kind and thoughtful boyfriend.

Wasn't happening now because it was clear to him that her thoughts were about the lipstick on his cheek and the scratches on his arms.

God, what if she thought he'd cheated on her?

"I didn't cheat," Oliver forced himself to look at her. "I didn't, Chloe. I swear. I didn't get hard and I didn't ejaculate. It isn't cheating."

She'd known him long enough to know when something was wrong and there was something very, very wrong.

Quick to stop the panic that began to flash in his big brown eyes, Chloe shushed him. "Hey, hey. I know you wouldn't cheat, okay? I know that, Ollie. Can you tell me what..."

"Dinah," and at the mere mention of her name, anger made his chest tighten and his hands formed fists; fists that drew his attention to red marks round his wrists. "Look," he hissed. "Look what she did to me."

She watched, heart in her mouth, as he lifted his shirt and showed her the marks on his stomach. They weren't done with pleasure in mind, that was for sure. They were red raw and looked so damn sore, she wanted to kiss them and make them better.

"Oh, Oliver," Chloe said, her eyes started to heat up as she continued to look.

When her gaze rose to his face, she was taken aback by the expression of sheer hatred and she knew then there was more than what he was telling.

Oliver stood and lowered his pants, knew by the sharp intake of breath that she saw what he didn't want to see.

Oh.

Oh _God_.

The lipstick smeared all over his penis made Chloe sick to her stomach and she to fight to keep the bile from rising. She covered her mouth to muffle the cry that threatened to escape.

"I told her no, Sidekick," Oliver's breath started to come in short, harsh gasps. "I told her no and I meant no."

It wasn't hard to see he was in shock.

Chloe was on her feet in seconds and arms around his chest just in time to keep him from stumbling. She helped him pull his pants up before trying to get him to sit down on the sofa.

He shook his head. "Not on there. Please, Chlo. Not on there."

Oh, Dinah so hadn't...

"Okay, Ollie," she rubbed his shoulders in what she hoped was a soothing manner. "Not on the sofa."

His body physically sagged against hers in relief and buried his face in her neck. "Thank you," Oliver murmured, relishing in the soft raspberry fragrance that drove away the memory of sickly sweet perfume.

"Ollie, I need you to look at me, okay? Can you do that for me, baby?" She wanted to cry when he nodded and did as asked without a snappy reply.

He blinked back tears of his own when he saw nothing but compassion on her face. "I didn't..."

"I know, I know." God, she knew he hadn't wanted that to happen. "Tell me what I can do, Ollie."

It took him a minute or two to respond. "I want it washed off, but..." he couldn't even look at it, let alone touch it.

Chloe nodded her understanding.

She stroked his jaw softly, so unlike her usual touches and his gratitude shone clear in his brown eyes. "How about a nice hot bath, huh? You n me? We can have my booty."

That got a hint of a smile. "Bubbles, too?"

"We can use my good stuff."

"The Lush?" His surprise made her grin and that sight was exactly what he needed to make the world seem good again.

"Yes, Archer..." The second the nickname was out of her mouth was the second a furious gleam made those eyes of his darken.

 _Oh Dinah_ , Chloe thought, _you are so dead_.

 **XOXOXO**

Oliver stood in their bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror and counting the few red lines that marred his neck. He looked like Oliver, sounded like Oliver, but didn't feel like Oliver. It was easy to say how he felt, yet the words seemed to stick in his throat, almost as if they didn't _want_ to be said.

He sighed and went to pick up the warm wet cloth, but a hand over his stopped his intentions.

"Wait till we get in the tub, handsome," she said and he wondered how she could still find him handsome.

Like always, she read his mind.

"Because you're pretty," Chloe stated with a smile and leaned over to turn off the tap and check the water temperature. "Perfect," she breathed. "Now all it needs is us to give it purpose."

Oliver yet again found it in him to crack another smile. "Pretty, huh? Why is that?"

She gave a shrug, a cheeky little shine lit up her green eyes as she looked him over. "It's the billions," she decided. "Definitely the billions."

He shot her look that said yeah, right.

"What?" Chloe defended defiantly. "Money needs to have its uses in life."

Like the hiring of an ex SAS assassin.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I don't suppose the buying of food and clothing or the paying of bills count."

"Of course not."

"How silly of me to think so."

Chloe beamed at him. "Silly, yes, but very practical thinking and that's why you're pretty."

If he'd thought practically earlier, he would never have invited _her_ up.

Seeing his humour dim, "It wasn't your fault, Ollie. You didn't deserve this. Nobody deserves this."

Oliver could bearly look at her. "I invited her up, we had drinks and pizza..."

"How many times have you had pizza and drinks with Courtney or Lois or Zee, huh? Did they do this?" Sure, Zatanna and Lois would have flirted with him flirting back, but that's where it would have ended.

This time it was Chloe who shook her head. "She took advantage of you, Oliver. Not your fault." Dinah had done a helluva lot more than take advantage, but she didn't think he could handle her saying what had really happened.

Just like her, he knew what she was thinking.

"You can say it, Chloe," Oliver sighed. "No point in hiding the fact I was assaulted."

Chloe's face hardened. "In your apartment. She came in and she hurt you, Ollie. Not the other way around, because you're not that guy. Though I wish you were."

His lips quirked up a tad. "No you don't."

"Yes I do," she paused long enough to rub the bridge of her nose. "No, I don't. Hitting back is the worst thing you could have done. Even if she deserved it."

"Hey, hey," Oliver pulled her tight, used a bit of force to keep her from moving away. "Stop that, you hear me Chloe? I'm also partly to blame. Remember the emails?"

Chloe nodded.

"She's been thinking since then there would be a chance and I... I didn't tell her there wasn't and when she saw you guys out tonight, she just thought..."

She snapped. "Thought what? That she could come into my home, attack my boyfriend, and be blameless? Reverse the situation, Ollie. What if Bart decided all our years of flirting and platonic banter was a green light?"

Chloe knew her point had been made when Oliver's arms tightened round her a little too much. "She had no right, no matter what you think and I won't stand for you taking this on yourself, alright?"

No answer.

"Alright?"

His voice was quiet and laced with gratitude. "Alright. No more blaming me," and he felt her smile against his chest.

"That's my Arrow," she said, still smiling. "We better get in that tub before the water gets cold and the bubbles melt."

Oliver let her go and removed his shirt, ready to throw it on the floor when, "Laundry hamper is right outside," and he sighed.

"Yep, your bachelor days are over... And don't pull that face at me."

He pulled the face anyway, starting to feel like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders. Until it came to taking his pants off and then he felt like a wuss. "Chloe..."

"Yes... Oh..." The smile on her face wasn't false, but small and sweet and he wanted to kiss it. Especially when it swiftly turned to one he easily recognised.

Curled higher at one corner, a little lick and quick nibble of her lower lip. His gaze went from her mouth to her chest and yup, perky breasts now sported two taut nipples.

Oliver had to look away so he didn't laugh while she tried to hide her flustered reaction.

 _What kind of person am I_? Chloe demanded of herself as she pretended to fiddle with a bath bomb. _My boyfriend gets assaulted and I get hot? I should be locked up_.

He ran a hand down his face and the attempt to wipe away his grin failed when she fanned two blushing cheeks. "You okay, Sidekick?"

"What?" She blinked up at him. "Oh, uh. Yeah. Sure. Let's get these pants off, shall we?"

Oliver coughed to hide his amusement. "Bathing would be easier without em."

Chloe nodded to herself. "Yes, it would."

Okay.

She swallowed when her fingers touched the waist band of his sweat and eased them down over his hips, then his thighs and she just couldn't help herself. She leaned forward and pressed one itty bitty smooch to his abdomen.

Oliver sucked in a breath, then a laughed out loud when his cock flexed in response.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Men," she said with a mock sigh. "C'mon then, you. Into that tub and let's get this crap off."

He eased into the tub and laid back, letting the hot water work its magic on the tension. He closed his eyes. "Oh, baby," he moaned. "Remind me to..."

"Leave me some room?"

Oliver opened an eye to see her pouting. "Plenty of room right here," and slapped the water.

How nice of him.

Chloe stepped in and sat slowly to adjust to the temperature, then relaxed in much the same way as he had. "Oh, this is good. My ideas are good."

He gave a lazy grin, "They really are."

The conversation drifted into a silence that was halfway between comfortable and uncomfortable, and it was clear it was time.

"So," Chloe offered him a flash of a smile. "Do you want me to..."

Oliver sighed and gave a brief nod. "Please," then stopped her before she reached for the body wash. "Thank you for this, Chloe. Really."

She shook her head. "You don't need to thank me, Ollie."

He fell silent for a moment. "You're going after her, aren't you?"

"Oh yes."

He nodded. "Thank you. Again."

Chloe's smile chilled him to the bone and reassured him at the same time. "My pleasure."


End file.
